starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Lee Treicher
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction=Freelance security company (formerly) Terran Dominion : Project Blackstone (January, 2505—) |job=Security officer (formerly) Marine major Head of Security |family=Brach Treicher (husband) |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Major Illyana "Lee" Treicher (born Illyana Jorres) is a Dominion Armed Forces officer. In the mind of Brach Treicher, Lee never lost her cool or voiced anger, even when she had every right to. Most of the time, she remains cool under pressure. She strongly preferred her P220 pistol over any other weapon due to its reliability.Johnston, Antony. "“Acid Burns”." (April 18, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Acid Burns Accessed 2013-04-18. Biography As a marine, Illyana Jorres served in the Great War and saw plenty of action. She fought alongside Brach Treicher during the conflict, and picked up plenty of trophies along the way. After the conflict, with no skills outside her combat experience, she entered freelance security. Garrxax In 2501, Jorres's security work took her to Garrxax, acting as the security guard for ten scientists at a research base. The lack of action was broken when a breach occurred in one of the biospheres. That, and they'd lost contact with Raynolds, one of the scientists. Donning a coolsuit and taking a P220, Jorres went to investigate. Along the way, Kortter informed her that Reynolds's vital signs had flatlined, though he was still getting a faint reading from his vitals monitor. In control, Jorres and Kortter operated the consoles. Jorres activated used the extra-vehicular assistant to activate a mohican jeep as more of the base's biospheres went down. Jorres sounded a full alert and ordered Kortter to call for their planet-hopper. In the meantime, she took out the mohican to the spheres, finding that they'd been breached from the outside. A fire had started due to the zantar slugs' mucus that they'd been studying. Discovering claw marks, she realized that the zerg had landed on Garrxax. As the base was overrun, she was forced to flee in the mohican, the zerg in pursuit. She was contacted by Brach, who was piloting the planet-hopper. To survive, she threw a box of Garrxax vine sap at the zerg and fired her pistol, detonating it. Jorres survived Garrxax, but the sap had eaten its way into her arm. She was forced to have a cybernetic limb replacement. Marriage At some point after Garrxax, Jorres and Brach married. Brach noted that during the event, it was the only time that he'd ever seen his future wife seize up. Krakulv Opening Moves Treicher and Brach were assigned to Krakulv Base, a listening post on the edge of Dominion Space. They brought their trophy collection with them. Treicher served as base commander. In 2504, during the Second Great War, the base came under attack by the zerg. Medivac dropships evacuated the base's staff while the Dominion forces held the line. Working at a status console, she informed Brach that the destroyer Victory would be arriving in six hours. Six hours, Brach pointed out, that the base didn't have. He suggested that a counterattack was the best option, considering that surrender wasn't one. Treicher informed him that she'd sent Ravens in the field assessing the situation, and would determine a course of action when their reports had come in. The reports arrived—zerg warrior strains, including roaches. Recognising the threat they posed, Treicher took stock of their situation—the base's walls had full structural integrity, but the roaches' acid would be able to eat through them in 1-2 hours. Brach volunteered to take a Banshee sortie out, and to coordinate the craft with the Ravens, but Treicher refused. Brach nonetheless took out a flight, something that, upon reflection, Treicher knew he would have done anyway. She let the flight go and monitored their activity, tasking the centcomm staff to give the pilots tactical support. The sortie inflicted damage on the zerg, but Treicher noticed that the roaches appeared to have disappeared. She realized that they'd burrowed underground, and to make matters worse, mutalisks were on an intercept course with the Banshees. The craft headed back for base with the mutalisks in pursuit, at which point the base's cannons opened fire. The mutalisks were shredded, and Brach landed safely. Treicher ordered that he return to centcom immediately. The good news was that they'd brought the base some time. The bad news was that by burrowing, the roaches had somehow healed themselves. Last Stand The zerg hammered away at the base, as Treicher was informed that the Victory would arrive on one hour's time. She estimated that if the walls held, the marines could escape with fewer than 30% casualties—far better than her initial estimate before Brach had taken out his sortie. However, the roaches were able to burrow under the walls into the courtyard. She ordered all non-gunnery hands into the courtyard, and emphasized the need to confirm kills (given how quickly roaches could regenerate). After ten minutes, the battle was clearly in the zerg's favor—five roaches for thirty marines. The marines fell back, but it wasn't enough. Treicher ordered Brach to take the safeties off the anti-air cannons so they could fire into the courtyard. The plan worked, as the cannons' rounds were powerful enough to shred the roaches. However, that they had been firing into the courtyard allowed the zerg to attack the walls directly, weakening them. Finally, the Victory arrived. Problem was, it couldn't land in the base's bay, or outside the walls, given the volume of zerg present. Treicher informed the ship's captain that they had one medivac left. He ordered him to send three more down while the destroyer remained in the air, providing artillery support. She directed the base's staff to the medivac as the ship moved into position. However, they had to erase the data so that the zerg couldn't gain access to it, and there wasn't enough time to set the base's self-destruct. That, and the explosion could damage the Victory. The two decided to use Garrxax vine sap to start a fire, one that the zerg would help along in their rampage. The same sap she'd taken from Garrxax. The plan worked, and Brach and Treicher made their way to the base's hangar, the zerg in pursuit. Brach, who had the benefit of CMC armor and a C-14 rifle, covered her as they approached the medivac. Treicher made it on board, but Brach was wounded by a roach's acid spray. A grenade was lobbed into the pursuing zerg, and Treicher managed to pull him into the dropsjip. She contacted the captain to clear the base, which he did. A good move, as the base went up in an explosion, thanks to their sap idea. She later followed her husband to sick bay. Project Blackstone In 2505, as the Second Great War continued to rage, Treicher was made head of security at Project Blackstone. She initially had "Omega" level access to investigate a zergling incident, but was quickly demoted to "Gamma", something she understood and expected. Following a review of the incident where a single zergling killed the initial maintenance personnel, Treicher ordered that the replacement maintenance personnel not go to the containment areas. The adjutant told the replacement personnel that they would be executed if they went to those areas. Major Treicher objected, but Dr. Helek Branamoor believed this was best. The adjutant detected a security breach, but believed it was simply caused by malfunctioning equipment. Major Treicher was annoyed, and felt they were being spied upon. It turned out their xenoimaging specialist, Sherman Jack, wasn't storing his images securely. Treicher said she would space him if he didn't shape up. Red Quinton got stuck in a machine shop and used a blowtorch to cut a hole in the door and escape. Treicher chewed him out for using the blowtorch in an unauthorized manner, saying he should have called security instead.Project Blackstone Tweets. Cameron Dayton's Twitter, accessed on 2013-05-20 After batches of Lot C-224CH were discovered mission, Lee Tricher was tasked with finding out what had happened to them, discovering they were being used by Quinton. She theorized that they were being used for a distillery, and locked the weapons bay as she searched for it. However, she was never able to find his distillery. However the fall of Arcturus Mengsk caused the Dominion to become disconnected from Project Blackstone, ceasing all supplies sent to the station. Treicher began to notice this as immune medication for her cyberlimb had begun to dry up. Soon a situation broke out as Treicher's marines were stationed in the mess hall to keep order, only to have them instigate a fight. Triecher took them on and beat them into submission. When Dr. Warren Held released a group of frenzied zerglings into the facility, Treicher was instrumental in leading the scientists to safety. Dressed in only a bathrobe and armed with just a pistol, she managed to kill several zerglings. Eventually, when all the zerglings were dead, she had only one bullet left, which she decided to save for Held. She then forced Dr. Vera Langridge to give the survivors access to the sublevels where Held was hiding. They reached the sublevels, where they found that Dr. Held was already dead, killed by the last surviving protoss prisoner. Treicher and the other survivors were rescued by a Dominion force led by Valerian Mengsk, now emperor of the Terran Dominion. He offered them a place on the Brin, a science vessel on which Project Blackstone would be continued.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-03-29 References Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran marines Category:Terran lawmen